


5 Minutes More

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Sexual Content, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has just moved into the loft with Kurt and is adjusting to life in the big city. He isn't really used to the fast pace of things, and is having trouble taking proper care of himself. He begins skipping meals, sleeping less, and (most problematically) holding in his pee all day because he can't find time for a bathroom break between his busy NYADA and work schedule. This results in him rushing home every night and heading straight for the bathroom, desperate to release his piss.<br/>It works at first, Blaine just managing to hold things in before he reaches his apartment. But then he needs to pee during sex. And Blaine has to stop to go pee. Kurt thinks it slightly odd, but doesn't say anything.<br/>But then one day things all go wrong and he's in public. Kurt notices of course, and Blaine is left to have a breakdown, telling Kurt everything. Kurt promises to help him; packing him lunch and giving relaxing massages. But the toilet trouble still doesn’t stop. Kurt thought it had, but then one day he runs into Blaine who’s clearly uncomfortable and in pain. Admitting to Kurt he has to go to the toilet, Kurt helps him there and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts after a few weeks of Blaine starting NYADA. The classes are great and he loves them, don’t mistake that. But there’s just so many of them, all in different buildings, attendance absolutely compulsory. And Blaine’s fine with that, he likes school, but all of a sudden his long summer break has ended and he’s struggling to keep up with his busy schedule. And what with the frantic hurrying between class to class, he barely has time to grab something to eat, let alone use the bathroom.  
So he does what every overworked, busy person does best. Ignore his basic needs. He pretends to be oblivious to the straining of his bladder, grateful for every chance he gets to sit down, and breaking into a slight sweat when things get very close to leaking in his dance lessons. But he’s 18, and has enough control to endure it, squeezing his legs together tight on the subway ride home.  
As soon as he’s in the loft, he makes a dash for the bathroom, body aching as he finally releases his piss, the sound loud but blissful, Blaine in a state of tranquillity when he’s done. But his toilet habits aren’t the only things that suffer. He’s tired, insanely so, and he knows it’s not good for his relationship with Kurt when he has to give up regular sex for sleep, and he can see it annoying Kurt. Kurt understands though, and doesn’t say anything. God knows his own masturbation schedule suffered when he first moved to New York. But what Kurt’s won’t avoid talking about is Blaine’s eating. He’s noticed that, unlike Blaine’s bladder issues, and is worried about it.  
‘Blaine, you have to eat,’ he says as Blaine dresses one morning, his eyes fixed on the clock- he has to leave in two minutes or he’ll be late.  
‘Hm?’ Blaine asks, checking his satchel. Does he need anything else? Oh wait, dance kit. How could he have forgotten that?  
‘You haven’t eaten anything. Do you want me to make you something?’  
‘Wha-no,’ Blaine replies, searching for his dance bag. ‘Have you seen my dance-‘  
‘It’s here,’ Kurt interrupts, handing the large kit bag to Blaine. Blaine gushes out words of thanks before running out of the apartment, shouting ‘I love you,’ to Kurt. Kurt’s left alone, making pancakes for one. He knows Blaine does eat, it’s not a massive problem or anything. But breakfast is important. Every food blog says it’s the most vital meal of the day.  
The one thing Blaine does take with him is water. Lots and lots of it. His dance classes are tiring, and the heavy rush of traffic combined with running down the streets makes him sweat. And as Rachel and Cooper had both told him, his skin was a canvas; water kept it looking good and as performer, good skin was crucial. So although food could wait, drinking water couldn’t. Unfortunately, this has a negative effect on his bladder. By noon he can feel the ache of it as his body announced it was full, and it had turned into an uncomfortable strain halfway through one of his lectures. But really, there just wasn’t enough time to go to the toilet. It was so rude to leave a lecture, and just embarrassing to be late. He could hold it. He knew he could.  
As usual, he comes home that night rushing to the loo. And, once again, Kurt gives him a lecture about eating, setting a large meal in front of him and rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders as he eats. And the frustration about sex continues further, Blaine falling asleep fully clothed immediately after finishing that night’s work, Kurt finding him snoring contentedly on the covers. Sighing, Kurt undresses him before draping the duvet over him, retreating to the shower to jerk off in peace. He knows this will end soon, Blaine finding the balance between personal care and school. Kurt did.  
But then it’s two months later and that hasn’t happened yet, Blaine’s hectic schedule continuing. And whilst his eating and sleep can just keep up, his bladder gets more impatient every day.


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tries to hold it, really, he does. But then suddenly he finds himselfl leaking during sex, and he has to go. He has to go now.

Disaster almost happens on Monday. Kurt and Blaine had promised themselves they’d make use of tonight’s empty loft for some personal time. Everyone would be out, leaving a least three hours for pure, uninterrupted sex.   
Blaine gets a snapchat after his drama workshop. As usual, he really needs to pee, he can feel his bladder give nervous little twitches, body anxious to get to a bathroom, quick. But his next class is in the same block and he has four minutes. He contents himself with the vow that he’ll go before then. The picture Kurt’s sent him makes him blush, a little stir in his stomach occurring, interfering with the sharp press of urine in his bladder. It’s Kurt, face mastered the look of sultriness, eyes half closed, neck stretched back, head looking up at the ceiling. The lighting of the room (Blaine suspects Kurt angles his body perfectly in accordance to the window light before taking snapchats) illuminates half his face. It’s sexy, it’s hot. And In his mouth, held by the bite of his small pointy teeth, is a condom, unopened in it’s red wrapper, all set for this evening. ‘Ready for tonight?’ The caption reads. Blaine doubts he has ever been more ready.  
He has to send one back, but really, it was never going to be sexy, not when he’s dressed in a bow tie and stood in the middle of the hallway. So instead, he sends an awkward half grin, half grimace, face straining as his bladder becomes even more desperate.  
Okay, cheesy snapchat sent. Now to use the bathroom.  
He almost gets there. Really, he’s about a metre away before he’s interrupted.  
‘Anderson!’ Someone shouts.  
Blaine turns, coming face to face with one of his drama professors.  
‘Oh, hello sir,’ he says, smiling weakly with the urgent need to go piss.  
‘That paper I set you- where is it?’  
Blaine blinks blankly, trying to focus on the conversation.  
‘Oh- oh god,’ he begins. That paper was due in friday and he still hadn’t finished it. ‘I am so sorry, I’ll have it in by tomorrow, I promise.’  
His professor exhales, looking Blaine up and down. ‘You know, I hope you’re taking your studies seriously,’ he says, giving a sigh of despair before walking off, shaking his head.  
Blaine let out a growl of fustration, bainging his fist against his skull. How could he have forgotten that? He’d have to do it tonight, before he could spend some quality time with Kurt. But right now he just has to pee and then- oh crap. The four minutes he had has turned into minus two, his class already started. Without looking at the toilet door, he runs down the corridor. He can hold his bladder for another 90 minutes. He has to.

He does. Somehow, by holding his legs very still and squeezing his crotch when no one is looking, Blaine survives. Even when his class overruns and for a tense moment he really does think he can’t hold it, giving an awkward little spasm in his chair which he covers up by scratching his leg. Finally, he’s let out of the room, every intention on going to the bathroom. Now.  
‘Come on Blaine, lets get the early subway,’ Mark tells him, one of his friends from NYADA. Mark’s taken his hand already, dragging him out the building before Blaine can say no. And then he has to run to even keep up with Mark, anxiously trying to explain he needs the loo but not wanting to seem impolite.  
His whole stomach hurts now, carrying round the dull dead weight of his urine, the waistband of his boxer briefs stretching slightly over the new curve of his stomach. And before he knows it, he’s bustled onto the train, just managing to get a seat. Careful to keep his legs crossed, the right one pressing down hard on his crotch, he clenches his fists, concentrating on not leaking. By the time he gets off at his stop he’s even breathing heavily. Saying goodbye to mark, he knows it will soon be okay. He just needs to get to his apartment, that’s all.  
Kurt opens the door before Blaine can get his key out, he must have been watching Blaine enter the building. And then Blaine’s cornered before he can even look at the bathroom.

‘Hello,’ Kurt whispers, pushing Blaine's body up against the wall, kissing him softly. Blaine can’t help but kiss back, feeling the soft lips of Kurt, their kisses turning into longer, deeper ones, Kurt pushing Blaine’s mouth open with his tongue. The way Kurt’s body is, pressed right up against Blaine’s, is kind of nice though. It helps take the tension off Blaine, and really, if he’s held it all day, he can hold it for five more minutes. He can hold off anything if it means he gets to kiss Kurt.  
Kurt’s just sliding a graceful hand round the back of Blaine's neck when they hear a loud voice, breaking apart.  
‘Ew. Can’t you guys go in your room for that?’  
Kurt reluctantly pulls himself off Blaine, rolling his eyes,  
‘Aren't you supposed to be out?’ Blaine asks. Santana’s in a dressing gown and most definitely still in the loft. This isn't what Kurt had promised.  
‘No need to be so rude, Blaine, I’m having a shower then leaving. you don’t have to look so desperate.’  
Desperate. How does Santana know? Blaine panics, wondering what he looks like. Is he visibly squirming? Can they see the way he keeps on crossing his legs? has he- has he leaked a bit?  
Blaine takes a panic look down to his crotch, thanking god when there’s no dark wet mark.  
‘ Oh god,’ Santana cries as she sees Blaine look down. ‘Please don’t check your dick in front of me ever again.’  
She runs into the bathroom, making mock retching noises as she locks the door behind her.

‘Oh Blaine,’ Kurt laughs, staring at Blaine’s crotch too. Kurt can’t see any tenting; there’s no visible sign of an erection, but he’s sure that can change. ‘Come on, lets go.’  
He drags Blaine to their room, and how can Blaine protest when the bathroom’s in use and he’ll have to wait to go anyway? He tries not to flinch as he hears the shower turn on , the gush of running water creating worrisome twinge in his stomach. He swears to god, he is never leaving it this late again.

Shutting the door behind them, Kurt pushes blaine on the bed, Blaine clenching every muscle he has, doing all he can to hold the heavy pressure of piss stored in his body. Kurt starts stripping, his shirt falling to the floor, silk flowing with the grace of a swan. Next comes his pants, black denim shedding off like a second skin, Kurt’s long toned legs stepping out of them, muscles on his thighs rippling. Somehow, Kurt can even make the act of taking off socks sexy,taking care to bend over as far as he can when pulling them off, his ass round and tight in the air. Really, Blaine could watch Kurt strip all day. 

When Kurt stretches back up he’s visibly hard, only the cotton of his boxers left to cover his semi. Kurt doesn't’ look down at tit though, walking over to Blaine and straddling him instead. Sitting on top of him, Kurt’s managed to balance his weight exactly how he needs it, despite being oblivious to the growing problem in Blaine’s bladder.   
‘Oh,’ Blaine gasps as Kurt sits down on him, the weight a warm welcome to him. Kurt misinterprets the moan to be one of satisfaction, leaning over to nibble the top of Blaine’s ear softly, deliberately pressing his crotch against’ Blaine’s stomach as he does so.  
Blaine’s hormones take over, giving up trying to concentrate purely on his bladder to spare his dick some thought. Reaching his hips up, he grinds into Kurt, falling back on the bed as he does so. Kurt gives a desperate little whimper in return before responding with his own, their crotches rubbing against each other at a slow, sensual pace.

Kurt’s hands wander all over Blaine’s body, anxious to feel and touch every bit of him, the tan smooth skin so familiar under his touch. Where his face is buried into Blaine’s shoulder, Kurt can smell the warm,musky aftershave Blaine uses, smelling more like home to him than the apartment does. Kurt’s hands eventually come to a rest at Blaine’s waist, fingers slipping under his polo shirt to take it off, leaving Blaine’s chest exposed, skin soft and bare apart from the tickly trail of hair which starts at blaine’s belly button, thickening as it leads the way to his crotch. Kurt can see the visible swelling of Blaine's stomach but puts it down to him being bloated, glad his fiance’s actually eaten something. He surprises Blaine by giving it a sharp peck, flustering him.

They carry on, foreplay something they’ve pretty much got perfected by now. Kisses, hickeys, licks, teasing. They’ve got it all down. And that’s how Blaine finds himself naked on the bed eight minutes later, legs hoisted up in the air, Kurt working three fingers inside of him before drawing them out, Kurt’s cock already smothered with lube, lined up against Blaine's hole.  
Okay, just relax, Blaine thinks to himself as Kurt mutters to himself how good Blaine is, how he always takes it so well. You have to relax, Blaine. Otherwise it won’t work. But the thing is, Blaine’s not sure how relaxed he can go before relaxing too much, consequently releasing the waterfall inside of him.  
Somehow he manages it though, clinging on to the contents of his bladder and silently praying to god that he hasn’t leaked yet. At least you’re hard, he tells himself. It’s not as easy to pee when you’re hard.

Kurt begins their usual steady pace, and it takes everything Blaine’s got to rock back into it, Kurt looks pretty wrecked already, cheeks flushed and rosy in comparison to his milky white forehead. It’s been a while, too long, and Blaine’s sure this is going to be over pretty quickly. A startling rise of heat enters his stomach, making him grip into the piss even harder. He can get through this, he just needs to concentrate.

It’s all he think about though, the hefty liquid all he can think about, every muscle determined to remain tight and in control, responding with a quiver when Kurt moves Blaine’s body with his own. Every rutt against his prostate makes Blaine bite his lip, his bladder getting closer and closer to a spontaneous evacuation.

Blaine has no idea how long it’s been when he notices the first dribble of pre cum seep out of his cock. It’s warm and wet on his stomach, a visual reminder of how urgent he is, craving the sight of the toilet bowl beneath him, allowing him to let go.  
Let go. A sprinkle of yellow splashes onto his stomach as Kurt gives a particularly violent thrust.  
Blaine knows what is straight away, it’s too wet and sparse, too thin to be smen.  
Blaine needs to go. Fuck, if he doesn’t get to a bathroom in the next few seconds, it's gonna come out here and now, Kurt still in him.

Grasping on to what’s still left in him, Blaine looks up at Kurt. his eyes are closed, in a clear state of joyous oblivion.   
‘Kurt,’ Blaine says, shifting slightly.  
Kurt opens his eyes lazily, smiling down at Blaine. ‘Mm?’  
‘’Can- can we stop?’  
Kurt freezes, instantly, face turning pale slightly. ‘Why- are you okay, have I hurt you?’  
‘No, no,’ Blaine says, starting to get uncomfortable from how Kurt hasn’t moved. It’s kind of a millimeter away from his prostate, and the suspense combined with dull stretch is nerve wracking. His desperation’s got so bad he can already feel himself losing his erection, gradually getting soft against’ his stomach. ‘It’s just...I have to pee?’  
‘What?’ Kurt says, looking at Blaine in a way which clearly says Are you crazy?’ Blaine can’t feel more apologetic as Kurt’s face is washed with disappointment. ‘Can’t you hold it? I’m close, I’ll be done in a few minutes, come on Blaine.’  
‘I- I’m sorry, I really have to, ‘ Blaine mutters, awkwardly pushing Kurt off him and wriggling away from Kurt’s dick which is already drooping in sorrow.  
‘Are you- Blaine you could have gone before hand,’ Kurt says pulling the duvet over his his crotch as Blaine shuffles to the end of the bed, standing up and, to his horror, leaking another few drops, the liquid splattering against his thigh. Kurt’s not looking tough, thankfully giving Blaine time to quickly wipe it off with the duvet before getting up, trying to run and keep his thighs pressed against each other at the same time.  
Darting inside the bathroom, Blaine doesn’t even close the door properly before lifting the lid of the toilet up. Thank god he’s naked, because he starts peeing before he’s even grabbed his dick.  
The relief is immense. Blood racing as the hot liquid spurts out of him, one long stream that never seems like it will stop, relief flooding his whole body as he finally lets go. There’s a small puddle of piss on the floor from before he had had time to aim his cock, but he doesn’t care, right now he can’t think of anything but the rush he’s getting from letting go, the smell of urine somehow welcome, the loud, shameful pouring shameless. Blaine’s letting go and it feels magnificent.  
It seems to last forever, the aching release, but eventually the stream thins down to a dribble, Blaine shaking the last drops of his cock before grabbing a wad of toilet paper, wiping up the piss on the floor before flushing, the fresh sound of the flush feeling weird in his ears. Washing his hands, he walks out the door, ready to get back to Kurt.

‘Oh my god!’   
It’s Santana, dressed in a bodycon and heels, just about to head out. She’s managed to time coming out of her room exactly with Blaine coming out of the bathroom, and she’s seeing more than she bargained for.  
‘Ew ew ew ew ew,’ she screams, practically running to get her bag before sprinting past Blaine, covering her eyes with her hands. ‘What the hell, Blaine?’  
Blaine blurts out an apology, mumbling that he thought she was out.  
‘I’m a lesbian!’ is all Santana can reply, slamming the door behind her.

‘Blaine?’  
This time it’s Kurt, one of Blaine’s old Dalton hoodies on him, still naked from waist down. He hovers in the doorway of their room before walking towards Blaine.  
Blaine looks at him, at a loss for what to say.  
‘Blaine, are you okay?’ Kurt looks almost sympathetic. First he has to pee during sex and now he’s scaring off Santana with his gentitals? Was Blaine doing alright?  
‘I- oh my god.’ Blaine whimpers, tomato red. ‘I swear, I thought Santana was out, and earlier I just really needed to pee Kurt, I’m sorry, I just had to go.’  
‘Blaine, it’s okay,; Kurt assures him, rubbing his shoulder. ‘Just- why didn’t you go before if you needed it so bad?’  
‘Santana was in the bathroom. I thought I could hold it, really!’  
Kurt doesn’t quite know what to say either.  
‘Look, can we just forget this whole thing happened?’ Blaine cries out, feeling like he wants to go to sleep and pretend this never has to.  
‘I’d love to.’ Kurt looks at Blaine, deciding that, yes, maybe this was just bad timing and Blaine doesn’t have a problem. ‘But you know,’ he says, breaking into a smile, ‘ I don’t think Santana’s going to.’  
‘Oh dear god,’ Blaine cries, putting his head in his hands. ‘What have I done?’  
Kurt can’t help but laugh, trying to stifle it as Blaine looks even worse.  
‘Come on,’ he says. ‘Let’s watch a movie in bed.’  
Blaine happily agrees, settling for ‘Dear John’ when Kurt suggests it. It’s not his favourite, but when they give up watching it to blow each other just fifteen minutes in, who really cares.


	3. Couldn't Hold It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wets himself in public, too full and desperate to hold onto his bladder any longer.

After the whole peeing-halfway-through-sex incident, Blaine’s tried to be more careful. Really, he has, but however hard he tries, the day always ends with him desperate to get to a toilet, almost squeezing his crotch in public to try and stem the flow begging to spurt out of him. It gets even harder as the weather grows warmer, the stuffy, overcrowded subway making him drink even more water than usual. His schedule is no less hectic and he's joined a couple more clubs as well, eager to be in every society that interests him. The only thing he’s really improved on is making sure he uses the toilet before sex. He doesn’t think Kurt suspects anything though. He’s only been teased a couple of times, rushing into the loft then straight to the bathroom, only just shutting the door in time. But it’s been several months of this now, and he can handle it. Just.  
One day though, it gets too much.  
It starts with breakfast. He’s had his usual coffee and water, but then Kurt decides to make smoothies and there’s enough for two. Blaine’s not really thirsty or hungry any more but he knows if he refuses Kurt will either get offended or give a lecture about how it’s good to hydrate your skin and the smoothies were nourishing too. So Blaine accepts, licking his lips when he tastes mango and pineapple. Kurt was always good with food. After that, he’s in a rush, hoping to catch a train in fifteen minutes so Kurt helps him get ready. Blaine packs his lunch and drinks, Kurt gets his work and dance kit. With a hurried kiss goodbye, Blaine’s out the door.  
He catches the train just in time, glad when he gets a seat. It’s rare for the subway to not be full and crowded, so Blaine takes the newly found space to rummage through his bags making sure he got everything- Kurt had a class later, Blaine could always text him if there was anything he wanted Kurt to bring. Looking through his bag, Blaine finds four bottles of water instead of the usual two. Kurt must have accidentally got him drinks as well. Blaine shrugs, supposing he’ll just be extra hydrated today. He does have double dance technique class, after all.

By the end of his class with Miss Cassie July, Blaine feels like he’ll be permanently out of breath forever. His muscles ache and he’s dizzy, like he’s overworked his body so much he can’t think straight anymore. Glad for the two minute break he has between classes, Blaine manages to down a whole water bottle on the way there. He doesn’t even need to pee.  
2 hours later, his body is sending very different signals to his head. His bladder is just beginning to fill up, the blunt pressure of it just noticeable. It’s not uncomfortable though, almost nice in a way, sort of comforting. Blaine’s grown so used to it it makes him feel almost safe.  
He gets a break at noon, texting Kurt as he sits down on a bench in the park. Kurt tells him that he’s just going to class and can’t talk, so Blaine makes a start on his lunch.   
After eating all of it, he starts drinking his water again. He’s still tired from dance so easily drinks a whole bottle in just a minute, not even realising how much he was drinking. Kurt always stressed how important water is on on the body, and how Blaine doesn’t drink enough. So after the second bottle, Blaine drinks his third, checking his watch then making his way back to dance class.

Double dance certainly is tiring. As well as being hot and sweaty, Blaine's eyes are now fluttering half closed, head desperate to feel the clean smooth fabric of his pillows on his bed. He can barely concentrate on his dance moves, Miss July picking up on his laziness.  
‘Anderson,’ she yells, making him freeze and turn to look at her. ‘Here!’  
He obediently walks up to her, his classmates continuing the steps they were leaning behind him.  
‘Is there something...wrong with you today?’  
‘N-no miss,’ Blaine stutters, looking down at his feet.  
‘Then why are you constantly dragging your lazy feet behind you? Have you not attended a dance class before?’  
‘I’m just tired. Sorry.’  
Miss July rolls her eyes. sighing.  
‘You think that makes a difference? You think that, if you ever land a role on broadway, you’ll be able to use ‘tired’ as an excuse to dance like you were raised in the wild?’  
Blaine can’t do anything but stare at her, inwardly cursing at himself as his mouth starts yawning, his body unable to prevent it. Miss July’s quick to pick up on it.  
‘Oh, so my lessons bore you?’  
‘No miss.’  
Miss July puts her hand on her hips, pacing the room.  
‘Tell you what, Anderson. I give you two minutes break. Have a drink, sit down. And after that, if you still dance as atrociously as you just did, you can perform a solo for us at the end of the class. I’ll gladly give my feedback.’  
Blaine utters his thanks, too glad about the chance to rest for a couple of minutes to worry about performing a solo.

Sitting at the side, Blaine sips on his last bottle of water, watching the other dancers and trying to memorise the steps. He can do it, he can, he just needed this break to pull himself together. The now throbbing pain in his bladder doesn’t help either, his legs trying to clench themselves as tightly together as possible.  
Blaine stands up after he finishes the water, already feeling refreshed. He’s just gonna go to the bathroom now, empty his full bladder, then rejoin his dance class. But Miss July has other plans.  
‘Right!’ she shouts, staring at him. ‘Kindly get back in the class, Anderson, and we’ll see if you’ve learnt anything from being sat down for two minutes.  
Blaine really doesn’t want to argue against Miss July so he joins a row, trying to pick up the steps he missed.

By the end of the class, he’s become quite good at the dance, Miss July placing him in the front row to be an example to the others. But his face can't help but tense every time he has to jump in the air or roll on the floor, his bladder feeling like it might explode at any moment. But he’s held it for much longer than this so it doesn’t cause him great concern.  
He’s just about to make a dash to the bathroom when the class ends, but then Miss July calls out to him.  
‘Anderson, I want you to perform what you just did for me. Now!’  
Blaine turns away from where he’s packing up his bag and steps into the centre of the room. Most of the others have packed up and gone by now, which is a relief. He’s just performing for Miss July.  
The music starts and he dances his best, but still losing his balance when landing a few jumps. But still, when he’s done Miss July looks pleased.  
‘Okay, this was good,’ she smiles, her voice now relaxed and softer. ‘You just need to work harder in class, Blaine.’  
‘Okay,’ Blaine smiles, turning to go. all he can think about is the ache of his bladder now, bursting for it’s release. Four bottles of water wasn’t such a great idea.  
‘Whoa, not so fast.’  
Blaine turns around, staring at Miss July.  
‘Come on, I’ll help you with those jumps he messed up. Watch me’

It ends up with Blaine having to repeat the jumps for twenty whole minutes, Miss July not letting him go until he’s perfected them. With each landing, the soft thump of his weight hitting the floor sends a new jolt to his bladder, which is now forming a visible bulge in his stomach. There’s an incredibly tense moment when Blaine’s stretched out on the floor, Miss July helping him by holding one of his thighs open wide. With another persons touch in such a sensitive part of his body, Blaine breaks out in a small sweat, doing everything he can not to release a hot stream of urine where he is. It’s a small miracle he ‘s still dry by the time he’s left the studio.

The throb in his bladder grows as he leaves the building, Blaine forcibly blinking and frowning in a desperate attempt to control himself. He’s late for a different class now though, and really can’t stop. So he continues to walk, trying to take shortcuts through alleys and parks.  
His bladder's protesting loudly though. Blaine’s been desperate, been heavily full before, but this time seems so much more intense. He can’t even walk properly now, his strides turning into awkward hobbles as he tries to not leak. Tears form in his eyes out of frustration, and every time he’s alone and out of view he rushes a hand to his crotch, squeezing down hard to prevent any leakage.  
He’s in a quiet, desolate alley when it happens. He takes this shortcut many times, and whilst it’s usually bare it’s also pretty safe too. But as Blaine’s halfway down it, he can’t even breathe okay anymore, breath coming out ragged and uneven. The pain in his stomach is sharp yet full, pushing against his skin to be released. Blaine figures he can stop for just a few seconds, gain his self control back, then carry on.  
He slumps his back up against a wall, clutching his groin with his fingers. It’s just so full, so desperate to be released, bladder swollen and bursting and-  
fuck  
Blaine hadn’t been concentrating hard enough and a small spurt of piss had escaped him, forming a dark grey spot on his sweatpants.  
shit shit shit shit shit  
Blaine squirms and sinks down to his bum, sitting on the dirty floor in an attempt to control himself, desperately rocking back and forth. He needs to go so bad, the thought of pissing is consuming his mind, it’s all he can think of. But he can’t go here, not now in public, not in the middle of-shit.  
Another small stream escapes him, this time lasting a whole two seconds before Blaine can tense his bladder again. He’s half crying in frustration now, his inability to control himself visible in the damp patch of grey on his crotch, warm against his hand. Now everyone would know.  
Blaine begins to massage himself, frantically rubbing his crotch in a way that would usually turn him on had the need to empty his bladder not be so crucial.  
Maybe if he got up now, he could tie a jumper round his waist and walk back to the loft, pee there and just say he had to miss class because he was sick. But no, Blaine is shaking now, overwhelmed from trying to hold in three litres of fluid in his tiny bladder. He’s even sweating slightly, unable to think right as his body trembles, bladder hot and crying out.  
He has to go now.  
Unable to hold it any more, the first dribble of piss comes out of Blaine’s cock, before turning into a violent stream. Blaine's’ in shock as it happens, tries clenching his stomach again but he’s unable to regain control and his to give up, breaking into sobs as his underwear and sweatpants are turned a warm, piss stained colour, the scent of urine wafting into the air.  
The stream’s heavy and seems to last forever, rushing out for him and creating an embarrassingly loud noise which almost echoes in the alley way, and Blaine is quick to move his legs and feet as it begins to form a glistening yellow puddle beneath him. He tries standing up, propping an arm up on the brick wall to support himself, bright bed with mortification. he is literally standing up and pissing himself. Such a baby. Why is it only him who can’t control himself?  
He cringes as he feels it gush down his leg, a hot line of urine trickling down into his sock. It still carries on, body feeling elated in relief, not stopping until it is all gone.  
Finally, it stops.  
Blaine doesn’t know if he should be more relieved or embarrassed, but he does know that he can stay stood in a puddle of his own piss. He can’t walk away either, not when his entire sweatpants are soaked in what is evidently piss, the stain darker round his crotch,. Picking himself up, he drags his feet to another part of the alley,sitting down then sinking his head on his knees, quickly picking it back up when he feels dampness spread onto his face. he settles for lying down, resting his head on his bag and remaining very still, trying not to think about what he’s just done. He never wants to move from here again.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds Blaine, alone and wet, in an alley.

Blaine didn’t know how long he had been lying here for, soaked in his own pee and utterly ashamed of what had just happened. He may have been here for 10 minutes or 2 hours, he’s just just trying to not think at the moment.But then his phone vibrates.  
 **Kurt: are you busy now? want to meet up for lunch? xxx**  
It’s from Kurt.  
Blaine’s eyes flick away from the screen back onto the floor. He is busy. He’s busy being the worst human being ever, unable to even control his bladder. kurt won’t even want him if he finds out what’s happened.  
 **Kurt: Call me xxx**  
Blaine carries on ignoring it.  
 **Kurt: Are you in class right now? I thought you were free :(**  
 **Kurt: Guess I’ll see you tonight then. Want anything for dinner? xxx**  
Blaine shrugs. He guesses it’s better if he never eats or drinks anything again seeing as he can’t control his body. No, he’s just going to stay here forever. Maybe get back to the apartment when everybody is asleep and he can throw his clothes in the bin, taking a nice long, hot shower. Kurt will never know.  
There’s footsteps, loud and interfering, someone entering the alley. Blaine sits up immediately, getting his phone out and pretending to text. He'll either look homeless or waiting for someone, either way he’ll be ignored. And the stench of urine isn’t even that bad, maybe they won’t notice.  
Blaine keeps his head down, avoiding looking at the stranger. It wouldn’t even be awkward, people sit in alleyways all the time, right?  
‘Blaine?’  
Oh no.  
It’s Kurt’s voice, soft and questioning, Blaine looking up straight away and appearing mortified, for once not happy to see his fiance. Kurt was here. Blaine was busted. Everything would be found out.  
Sirens are ringing in Blaine’s head, an unstoppable blush filling up his face.  
No no no no no no no. Please not Kurt. Anyone but Kurt. God, he could be talking to Santana right now, as long as it wasn’t Kurt.  
But this is definitely Kurt.  
‘Blaine, what are you doing?’ Kurt asks, worried. He walks towards Blaine, apparently oblivious to the wet patch on Blaine’s pants and the god awful smell.  
‘Are you okay? Are you hurt? God, what’s that smell?’  
His Eyes scan Blaine for a sign that he’s hurt, that he’s been beaten up, robbed. But there isn’t any. instead there’s just a large wet stain on his pants, starting from his crotch, leading down to-  
‘Ohmygod,’ Kurt mumbles, raising an eyebrow at Blaine who seems lost for words. ‘What happened?’  
‘Oh, nothing!; Blaine replies, voice unusually high. ‘Just...just sat down for a bit, that’s all!’  
‘Why are you wet?’ Kurt asks. It’s obvious what's’ happened, and Kurt’s almost as embarrassed as Blaine. but he doesn’t want t o make this any more awkward, so he figures they may as well get it over and done with.  
‘I, errm….well, I just-’  
‘Did you pee yourself?’  
Blaine can see the sympathy in Kurt’s face. It just makes him feel even more pathetic. He’s such a fucking baby.  
‘No!’  
The replies too quick, too loud. Kurt decides to walk over, crouching down to Blaine’s level.  
‘Blaine, it’s alright, okay? Are you sure you’re not ill or anything? We can go to a doctors.’  
‘No, I’m not ill,’ Blaine insists.  
He looks at Kurt. There he is, his boyfriend, ready to take care of him. How could Blaine be so pathetic, needing this? He’s pissed himself in public, who even does that? And it’s all his fault, he could have gone to a bathroom, he could have just kept it it for a few minutes longer, he could have-  
‘Oh my god, Kurt,’ Blaine sniffs, choking over the tears that have sprung in his eyes. ‘I’m so sorry, i thought I could hold it but I was so worried about missing lessons and i didn’t want to bother anyone so then i just didn’t go and then i was so desperate and i couldn’t, not for any longer and I-’  
He hiccoughs, thick, messy sobs coming out from his mouth. he’s unable to talk over it now, crying violently into kurt’s shoulder, who rubs an understanding hand over his back.  
‘Hey, hey, it’s okay, Blaine.’ Kurt soothes. ‘It’s fine, who even cares?’  
‘I do,’ Blaine murmurs, trying to stem his tears. ‘I’m such a fucking baby.’  
‘Hey, no you are not.’  
Kurt pulls away from Blaine, looking at him sternly.  
‘Look, you are just way too super keen to get to lessons, okay? And people wet themselves all the time, I mean the amount of times I thought I was going to piss myself in Cassie’s dance lessons, it’s a miracle I never did.’  
Blaine smiles for a second before breaking up again.  
‘Yeah, but you never did, did you? I’m the only one who actually does, I’m like a two year old, Kurt!’  
‘No you’re not! You are more gorgeously handsome nineteen year old fiance who is coming home with me right now. Then we are going to have a bath, together, before sleeping off the rest of the day.’  
‘What about our classes?’  
‘We’ll say we’re sick,’ Kurt says decisively, holding out a hand to Blaine to help him up.  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine breathes, trying to steady himself. ‘My pants are wet.’  
Kurt looks down at them. They really are; there’s no way Blaine can walk back to the loft in them.  
‘Okay, take them off, you can borrow my spare ones.’  
‘You have spares?’  
‘Of course I do,’ Kurt says, rolling his eyes and unzipping his bag. ‘You think I don't travel with an outfit change?I’m Kurt Hummel.’

Blaine can’t help but laugh, checking there’s no one else around, then taking off his pants. Kurt tells him to take his boxers off too, saying no one will notice if Blaine goes full commando. He even gives him a suggestive eyebrow raise, looking at Blaine's newly dry crotch as they walk off, Blaine’s clothes dirty clothes hidden behind an old bin bag. They were only old ones, Kurt tells him, grabbing Blaine’s hand firmly.  
Throughout the walk home, Kurt doesn’t say a word about what’s just happened, only telling him how much he loves him and what type of pizza should they order.  
Blaine’s never loved him more.


	5. Look After Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tells Kurt about his problem, and Kurt agrees to help him. Lots of comforting ensues.

It’s the day after that though, when Kurt confronts him. They’re lying in bed, slowly waiting to drift off to sleep. They hadn’t had sex, they had fucked twice that morning already, and they didn’t want to get too sore down there.  
‘Blaine?’ Kurt mumbles, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulling Blaine closer to his body. He can feel the way Blaine’s chest rises as he inhales from the touch, slowly relaxing into Kurt’s arms.  
‘Yeah?’ Blaine asks. Kurt hadn’t brought up the whole peeing-in-an-alley incident yet, and Blaine was hoping he’d just let it slide. Maybe Kurt just wants a massage. Or something.  
‘Are you...are you going to tell me what went on the other day?’  
Blaine freezes, body tensed in Kurt’s arms. Why? Why does Kurt have to do this?  
‘I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or embarrassed,’ Kurt quickly says. ‘I just want to know if I can help.’  
He presses a gently kiss to Blaine’s soft, ungelled hair, inwardly cursing at himself when Blaine shrugs out of his arms, pointedly facing away from Kurt.  
‘Hey, come on,’ Kurt says, snuggling up to him, slowly rubbing one of Blaine’s shoulders. ‘It’s okay.’  
Blaine sniffs, the noise loud in the silent room, the only light is the white beam from the moon, shining in from the window and falling across the bed. Kurt pretends not to hear, not to see as Blaine determinedly blinks hard, eyes glassy.  
‘I just couldn’t help it,’ Blaine stutters, glad for the darkness as he blushes. ‘I’m sorry, okay? I didn't know you would find me.’  
‘Listen,’ Kurt says, sitting up. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. And I’m glad I found you, it’s not like you could have stayed there forever.’  
Blaine remains silent, clutching the duvet. He just wants to pass out right now. Maybe have the bed sink through the ground, falling into hell. Maybe die.  
‘So, were you just really desperate?’ Kurt continues, determined for an answer. He doesn’t like this any more than Blaine does, but he’s anxious to try get this right. He can’t bear to see his Blaine so uncomfortable again. ‘Or is it, like a medical thing? If you need to go to the doctors Blaine, I’ll take you.’  
‘No,’ Blaine finally replies, slowly looking at Kurt. ‘No, it’s not that.’  
‘Then what is it?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Blaine shrugs, quickly wiping his wet cheek. ‘It’s no- It’s not like I can’t control it, I just get distracted, or I’m really busy, and it just builds up Kurt, and I know I need to use a bathroom but I can’t, I can’t just ditch my classes or be late, they’d be so mad at me Kurt, and the classes themselves, they’re so stressful, and then I have to make time for lunch, and clubs, and socialising, and there’s just so much to do I never get a chance to actually go to the bathroom Kurt!’  
Blaine ends his rant by bursting into tears, head sinking in his hands. Noisy, wet sobs erupt from him, and Kurt is quick to hug him, letting Blaine cry all over Kurt’s naked chest, as Kurt reaches over to grab him a tissue from his nightstand.  
‘Hey, hey, it’s okay,’ Kurt soothes him, kissing his forehead repeatedly until he calms down. ‘It’s gonna be okay.’  
It takes Blaine ten minutes to stop his crying, a few hesitant gulps after that before he can speak.  
‘I just don’t know why I’m so stressed,’ he sniffs, burrowing his head into Kurt’s shoulder. ‘I just have so much to do, I forget about the simplest things, Kurt.’  
‘Come on, it’s not that bad.’ Kurt smiles, relieved when Blaine’s mouth manages to twitch upwards too. ‘It’s not like it never happened to me either.’  
‘It happened to you?’  
‘Well, not like you did it. But I did fake being ill with pneumonia for a week, just because I thought I was having a breakdown.’  
Blaine laughs, it’s short and clipped, but they both feel better.  
‘And there was also the time I forgot to eat,’ Kurt says. ‘I just completely forgot to eat for a whole day.’  
‘What happened- did you pass out?’  
‘Nope, I was on the subway the next morning, watching this guy eat this burger, and then I realised. So I skipped History of Broadway to spend a thirty minutes at a McDonalds.’  
They both laugh at that one, Kurt moaning as he realised just how bad his first year had been. He wasn’t sure how he had managed to keep his life together now it was his second year.  
‘Blaine,’ Kurt begins setting himself so he’s sat behind him; Blaine snuggled up in front of Kurt’s crotch, back against Kurt’s stomach. ‘You know, I can help you, if you want.’  
‘I’m not exactly sure this is something you can help, Kurt,’ Blaine says.  
‘No, I can. I’ll pack your lunch and even your whole bags if you want, that’s one less thing for you to worry about. And if you ever feel stressed or worried, or just exhausted, tell me, okay? I’ll help you out.’  
‘You'd do that for me?’  
‘Of course I’d do that for you, Blaine. You’re my perfect, beautiful fiancé, and I love you.’  
‘Thanks. Thank you so much, Kurt.’  
‘No problem. Now get on your front so I can give you a massage. You’re all tense and I can feel it.’

They both know Blaine isn’t tense. He’s completely loose and relaxed now, limp on Kurt. But Kurt just wants an excuse to touch Blaine’s body, to reconnect with him. And maybe, if Kurt looks after Blaine, they can sort this out together.


	6. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Kurt tries to make things better after that. He packs Blaine a lunch each day and always prepares him breakfast. Even if it means getting up twenty minutes early, giving Blaine a well needed lie in but making Kurt a little tired, it’s worth it. Kurt wants to keep Blaine healthy.  
They do massages to. They’ve always done them but usually it’s Blaine leaning over Kurt. These days it’s the other way round though, Blaine sinking into obliviation as Kurt works his magic, Blaine’s back in a state of bliss. Blaine knows Kurt’s looking after him, almost to the point of babying him, but he likes it. It gives him a state of comfort and security New York stripped away from him, and he’s slowly starting to feel useful and in control again. But still not completely.  
He tells Kurt he’s fine thought, that he’s getting way better. But that’s not exactly the truth. He still finds himself painstakingly desperate, wriggling about as he sits in the subway. He’dstill leak moments before he got inside a bathroom, and he’s still having to grab himself at any opportunity possible. He knows why; he just doesn’t want to inconvenience anyone by being late or taking a detour. But Kurt can’t know this. Kurt’s spent so much time looking after him Blaine has to make it work. So Blaine tells Kurt it’s getting better and everything Kurt’s doing makes it better. And Kurt believes him. Until one day.  
Blaine’s has a particularly stressful morning and it’s not even 12. First, both he and Kurt overslept, leaving Blaine with 5 minutes to get ready; not time to get some food or use the bathroom. Then he has to race down to the subway and he realises right then he needs to pee, badly. He holds it of course, grabbing the quickest train before sprinting to his lecture, thankfully making it right on time.  
The lecture goes on for what seems to be hours and Blaine’s so tired and bored he finds himself sipping on his water just for something to do. Big mistake. By the time it’s finished, his leg’s jerking up and down so vigorously the girl sat next to him shoots him an annoyed look as they leave. Blaine desperately needs to empty his bladder.  
He thinks he has time to and heads for a locker room to get changed into his dance kit. But then one of his classmates walks in just as he’s about to go, and tells them Miss July’s starting early and wants them all there now. Everyone groans at that, but no one as hard as Blaine. At least the dance is relatively relaxed though, just going through some ballroom. It could be ten times worse he’s sure. But still, the impatient twinge of urine scorches inside of him, tapping at the exit to come out. Please, Blaine silently begs. Not now.  
Thankfully, his bladder listens and he survives the class, almost running out as it finishes. 

He’s made plans to meet Kurt in a park for lunch, it’s a gorgeously sunny day and he and Kurt always sat on their own special bench when the weather was like this. So Blaine resists the urge to go to the toilet in favour of meeting Blaine on time, rushing to get dressed and almost skipping outside.

On the street there’s a stall selling free orange juice- it seems to be promoting a new business- and when the man asks Blaine to try some Blaine’s too polite to say no. He can almost hear his bladder scream in protest as he takes the cup and drinks it, wincing out a smile as he walks on. By now he’s not only got last night’s peen in him, but all of the mornings and he swears he can hear it sloshing about inside of him. But he can hold it, he knows he can. Even if it burns, even if his stomach’s bloated with held in piss, he can wait until Kurt’s here.

He’s sat down on the bench he’s meeting Kurt when he gets a text saying Kurt might be a few minutes latte. Sighing, Blaine grips onto the underneath of the wood, breathing deeply. He could get up and make a run for a bathroom, but he really doesn’t want to be late for Kurt. Maybe he can be quick. He checks his phone before getting up but freezes. Did he just-? Squeezing his thighs together he sits back down. He feels damp inside his underwear, he’s pretty sure he just leaked a bit. Fuck.

Eventually Kurt comes, bounding up to him and kissing him in the lips.  
‘Hey,’ he says, smiling. ‘I know we woke up late but I brought us starbucks and your favourite!’ He hands a cup of coffee to Blaine and a paper bag. Blaine can smell what’s inside of it already, opening it to see a cronut.  
‘Thank you Kurt,’ he smiles.  
‘No problem. Drink you’re coffee now though because it’s already cooling down.’  
Blaine smiles, obediently drinking it and trying to focus on anything but the ache of pain inside of him. Kurt seems oblivious to his situation, chattering on about life. Eventually, after Blaine’s forced down a cronut, which he can’t really enjoy giving his circumstances, and Kurt’s given him a high way too tight, they get up.

‘What’s wrong?’ Kurt says, seeing Blaine frown. ‘Have you hurt your ankle again? Because I told you, you should have got physio for that and-‘  
‘No, no, I’m fine,’ Blaine smiles, taking a careful step and trying not to let go to the urine begging to gush out of him. ‘I’m good.’  
Kurt raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything more.  
‘Do you want to get smoothies?’ Kurt says a while later. ‘The weather’s so hot and we still have ten minutes, come on, lets get some.’  
‘No,’ Kurt says, a little too quickly. He tries to cover it up by saying he’s not hungry but from the way he shifts his weight repeatedly from one leg to another makes Kurt know think he knows what’s going on.  
Blaine?’ he asks, not wanting to embarrass him. ‘Do you need the bathroom?’  
‘What? No!’ Blaine denies. He doesn’t even know why he says it, he just feels so stupid for needing the bathroom when Kurt doesn’t.  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Positive. Seriously, I’m fine.’  
Blaine hates himself as soon as the words leave his mouth. But when he feels another dribble of piss run out his cock, he almost swears out loud. Before he can stop himself, he grabs his crotch, giving it a tight squeeze before releasing himself and trying to act like nothing happened.  
‘Okay, we’re going to find a bathroom.’ Kurt says, yanking Blaine’s arm and heading back into the park. There’s some toilets at the end of it and Kurt’s aiming for those.  
‘Kurt, please, I’m fine,’ Blaine continues, almost sobbing now. ‘I’m fine Kurt, please.’  
‘Well I need to go,’ Kurt lies. Blaine’s beginning to look ill now, going pale and staggering.  
Finally, Blaine breaks.  
‘Please,’ he cries, choking out into tears. ‘Kurt I’m so sorry, you must hate me?’  
‘What? ‘ Kurt turns around to look at Blaine, pausing their quest to reach a bathroom. ‘You’re crazy, I love you Blaine, I don’t care you have to piss, that’s part of being a human for god sake!’  
‘I know,’ Blaine continues. ‘I just I’m so pathetic Kurt and I don’t even think I’m gonna make that bathroom.’  
He looks at it, it looks so far away.  
‘Come on, you can,’ encourages Kurt, taking Blaine’s hand. ‘You know you can. It's right over there, just wait five minutes more.’  
But Blaine just shakes his head, blinking his eyes closed and sinking down to the ground.  
Thankfully they’re off the path, having tried to take a shortcut. Blaine leans back against the tree and grabs at his crotch, squirming inside his pants. Kurt panics, he hadn’t realised Blaine was this close.  
‘Blaine are you okay?’ Kurt asks again. He knows it’s a stupid question but he can’t think of what else to say.  
‘I’ll be fine, I can hold it.’ Blaine’s mortifies Kurt’s seeing him life this, tears drying down his cheeks, a total wreck.  
But then he leaks again, and this time it’s a bit more than the others and he gasps in half pain, half relief as a visible wet patch appears on his crotch. He stops the flow just in time, but not before Kurt sees it.  
‘Come on,’ Kurt says. He looks around and no one can see them, so he grabs at Blaine’s belt and loosens it, pulling Blaine’s pants and underwear down to his knees.  
Blaine starts crying again at how he’s naked in the middle of the fucking park. He can’t go here, that’s disgusting and everyone would hate him and-  
‘Come on,’ Kurt encourages, holding Blaine’s hand. ‘Let go for me.’  
It turns out that’s all Blaine needs to hear.  
Gripping Kurt’s hand in what feels to Kurt like the tightest squeeze ever, Blaine lets go of the build up of piss inside him, letting it spurt out of him rushing along the ground and sinking into the soil. At first it’s nothing but release, letting go for so long, but then Blaine turns bright red again at the loud hiss of pee as it hits the ground. Kurt knows he feels like crap but tells him it’s alright. Blaine doesn’t believe him tough and his crying gets louder and more out of control.  
Right there and then, Kurt decides that desperate times call for desperate measures and stands up to shimmy out of his own pants, tugging his cock out through his boxers. Giving a sigh, he aims down at the grass and pees too, a little embarrassed but deciding it’s worth it for the way Blaine’s crying stops and he gives a small, welcome smile at Kurt.  
Kurt’s finished a good minute before Blaine has, but soon enough Blaine stands up and pulls his pants back up, keeping his shirt untucked to cover the small patch of dampness already drying. Kurt picks up his bag fro him and they walk off, hand in hand.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt finally says. ‘If you were still having trouble you should have told me.’  
‘I know,’ Blaine says sighing. ‘I think I found out the problem though.’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Yeah. Well, not the problem, just the cure.’  
‘And what’s that.’  
‘When you tell e I can pee, it’s like I can. I don’t need to hold on to it anymore because you’ve told me I can go, I’m allowed to.’  
‘Blaine, you’re always allowed to.’  
Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder, pausing.  
‘I know that. I just- I feel safer when you say I can. Is that okay?’  
‘So you want me to ring you up every four hours to tell you to use the bathroom?’  
‘Not if you don’t want to. I don’t want to make this annoying for you Kurt, I’m sorry, I-‘  
‘No, it’s fine. I promise I’ll help you get though this, Blaine.’  
They smile, walking to their next class.  
When they reach the end of the park, Blaine turns around.  
‘I love you,’ he says.  
‘I love you too.’  
Kurt kisses Blaine, again and again until they’re going to be late. It’s so simple yet complicated, a thousand words being said as Kurt’s tongue slides over Blaine.  
At last, Blaine feels safe.


End file.
